ryozanpakufandomcom-20200213-history
Tanimoto natsu
Natsu Tanimoto Hāmitto : :*First appearance: Chapter 48 :*Name revealed: Chapter 49 :*Type: Dou :*Nickname: Hermit :*Martial Arts: Hikaken and Hakkyōken :Natsu Tanimoto or Hermit was the Sixth Fist of Ragnarok. He learned martial arts from Sougetsu Ma, Kensei's older brother. His actual name is Natsu Tanimoto , the president of the drama club at Kenichi's school. At school, Tanimoto pretends to be a kind and soft spoken student, which plays well seeing how he is popular with both teachers and students, and is considered to be the school's "prince". He claims to have only joined the drama club to practice lying, and is only nice because he perceives popularity as a way to control people. Tanimoto pretended to have befriended Kenichi, but in truth, he despises Kenichi's "false" justice. He later fights with Kenichi, but it ends in a draw. He was not satisfied with this and disappears for a short while in order to train.:When he returns, he meets Honoka after saving her from thugs, and ends up taking her to his house. Honoka befriends him and begins to visit his house often, where she usually ends up accidentally breaking things. He soon grows fond of her because she resembles his younger sister. He is shocked to learn Honoka is Kenichi's sister, and though he gets angry at Loki for using her as bait to lure Kenichi, he was not able to go against orders that Loki claimed to have come from Kensei, who had saved him as a child. However, Odin reveals that Loki had tricked him and Hermit leaves Ragnarok. Tanimoto returns to school telling Kenichi that he will stay there until he gets revenge for losing to him. After leaving Ragnarok, he is constantly pestered by Niijima to join the Shinpaku Alliance, but always refuses. Eventually, he comes to aid Shinpaku (in order to get revenge on Loki for using him) during their final battle against Ragnarok, and defeats Berserker in a grueling battle.:It is revealed that Hermit and his sister were orphans before being adopted by a rich businessman (Tanimoto was the man's family name). After the man died, Natsu inherited the company, but unfortunately, he lost the fortune due to corrupt members of the company. When the corrupt men tried to kill him, Ogata saved him, which is why he is in debt to Ragnarok. To add to his misery, his sister died due to a disease. Her last words to him were "don't lose", these words affected him tremendously, to the point where he will continue to fight even if he is knocked unconscious as seen in his second fight with Kenichi. :Hermit's role in the YOMI arc is relatively small compared to the other Shinpaku members. He takes care of Kenichi for a short time away from Rozanpaku and after seeing how rough their master and disciple relationship is he feels its okay for Kenichi to stay with him, well part of him did anyway. Tanimoto also has information gathering operatives that work under him to help get information on martial artists or organizations throughout the underground world of martial artists. He transports members of the Shinpaku Alliance to the D of D tournament in his own boat, but unlike the others, his intention is not to participate in it; but rather to find his old master, Sougetsu. He is briefly believed to be dead when his boat is blown up by the missile defenses of the private island where the tournament occurs. He later shows up alive on the island, finds Sougetsu and trains under him. He comes to the aid of the Shinpaku alliance in their fight against Fortuna and plays a pivotal role in defeating him by using Sougetsu Ma's ultimate move, the Grim Cross, which uses his 2 previous attacks that hit both his enemy's sides, which didn't affect his body and use a third attack in the center at the stomach into a full attack by using all three attacks in a simliar manner to Gamma Knife, which focuses all the needles or rather attacks into focusing on one area to maximumize the effect of the technique, thus creating massive damage. He and Kenichi appear to have become close friends as Kenichi now calls him "Natsu-Chan" instead of "Tanimoto-Kun", though he abhores the nickname and wishes to kill him, only to revert back to his false persona after Kenichi points out that they are in public. Tanimoto also helped out during Yomi's attack lead by Boris Ivanov, and the soldiers said that he was not listed as a member of Shinpaku Alliance so it still possible he is still not officially part of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, the information Boris Ivanov's troops had was probably based on the Shinpaku Alliance from the D of D tournament, and since Tanimoto was thought to be dead at that time, the troops probably did not have enough info. It seems that Niijma also has shown to be using Tanimoto's information gathering operatives to his advantage. He is also seems to be interested in James Shiba and wants to see how well he is as a master and wishes to see how James has made Takeda any stronger since the DofD tournament. Tanimoto during Takeda's and Kenichi's fight, he was rather aroused by the fact that Takeda could even use Ryuusai Seikuken, which is one of the Elder's 108 techniques and is said that he doesn't teach anyone these techniques, yet Tekeda managed to use it. This could be an indication that Tanimoto is interested in fighting Takeda when he is stronger. He is named Hermit, possibly due to Odin's habit of traveling Midgard as an old man. In recent chapters Nijima says that the master of Yomi's last unidentified member is a vagrant. He may as be Tanimoto's master 'Fierce God Fist - Ma Sougetsu' as he is also revealed as a vagrant. However, that is still unconfirmed, as from preivous shots of the YAMI member, though the face is hidden, their body figures does not seem to be similar. In chapter 353 is confirmed that Hermit is not in YOMI but has been training to become one so that he will be the permanent member, it is shown that he will fight the temporary Yomi member to become one. In chapter 355, he finally beats the temporary Yomi member, taking the Moon token. Techniques : :*Devil's Sadness Elbow Strike, Black Dragon Smash(Uryuu Banda)- a series of elbow strikes and a palm strike where, with the principles or Hikaken, can use its arms like a whip and make it strong enough to damage metal. :*Kyousa(Grim Cross) - Two weak strikes into the abs and the strongest penetrating palm strike keiryoku. The result is a devastating timed blow that combines the three hits into one area, the same principles of a gamma knife. This is taught by his master, Sougetsu, as one of his strongest attacks. Category:Characters